The Meeting
by electricgurl
Summary: There's a meeting, some feelings and a whole lot of Spuffy. Please read and review


**Title:** The Meeting  
  
**Author:** electricgurl  
  
**Email:** electricgurl ()0582 yahoo.ca (without the spaces)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in the Buffy world...if I did everyone would have their favorite character to drool over all day long...  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Feedback**: Yes please.  
  
**Archive:** please ask me and let me know the website and I'll put a link to my own site...Thanks ;)  
  
**Paring:** Spuffy (of course)  
  
**Summary:** There's a meeting, some feelings and a whole lot of Spuffy.  
  
**A/N:** _This is like just a short little thing that I put together at work when I was bored. It's not supposed to fit the characters, the plot, or anything like that. I just wanted some Spuffy after my last Willow/Xander fic and thought this would be a quick and cute idea...If it's really bad blame my beta-readers for letting me post this horrible fic...if not please leave me a review...heck leave a review either way, just please let me know what you think._

__

_========================================================================_

She walked into the room and quickly looked around. She couldn't do this. She spun around on one foot and raced back out the door, but a pair of strong arms stopped her.

"Come on now Luv, none of that. You have to tell them sometime." He said as he turned her back around and pushed her slightly into the direction of the room."Why do I have to?" She whined. "It's not like they care." She hissed at him and moved to pass him by. He grinned at her."I don't think that is your place to decide." He said. She looked up at him. Fear shone in her eyes."Will you please come in with me?" She asked almost shaking in fear. He sighed."You can do this by yourself...You know that right." She nodded."I just...I need you to be there." She said finally looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He lifted her chin up and looked at her in the eyes."And I will always be there for you, no matter what. Right to the end of the world." Her face light up as she smiled a true bright smile."Thank-you." She stated and turned around and faced the second door. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her clothes. She closed her eyes and sensed her inter-calm."Ready Pet?" Spike asked the frightened woman.Buffy opened her eyes and turned to face him. She grinned at him."Ready as I'll ever be." She took giant steps forward and pushed open the door. There sat a number of official looking men and women."Ahh, Miss. Summers." Came a male voice. "So glad that you could finally join us...and of course, it's a pleasure to meet you also..." The voice trailed off as they caught sight of Spike."William." He said offering them all his hand in turn. "William Bishop." He said, using his real human name. He got a few wide eyes at the name."Not in relations with the William Bishop." Spike grinned."I don't believe that is why we are here." He stated as he pulled a chair out for Buffy. She smiled and sat down. Then carefully took a seat next do her. His hand brushing against her shoulder and down her arm. She threw him a glare. But he brushed it off."So can you please explain to us," He said motioning to Buffy and himself. "Why we are here.""It's to do with Dawn's grades." A quiet looking woman said from the corner. Buffy turned to face her."They're coming up. What about them?" She hissed. A few of the members were taken back from Buffy's rude-ness."Nothing we...just want to talk to you and your..." Again the people waited for the blonde couple to fill in the blanks."Boyfriend.""Friend." They said at the same time. The members around the table smiled at them. Spike looked over at Buffy with a surprised look on his face."Which is it?" A short dimpled man asked."This is not why we are here." Spike stated."Yes, sorry." A thin-framed woman said, glaring at a few of the other people. "About Dawn's grades. We were just wondering how, you got such a turn about with them. She is doing so much better in all here classes...her marks in English, Gym and History speak from themselves, she has the highest standing in her entire grade." The women looked at the couple." Good tutoring." Buffy said weakly. She stood up and Spike followed her. "If that is all..." She said as she walked over to the door. The two left the room before any of the members could speak up. Buffy raced down the school hall away from Spike."'Ey Slayer wait up!" he yelled after her. "I got a few questions myself." She came to a slow stop as she ran outside of the building. Spike quickly caught up with her."What Spike?" She asked."What was that in there?" He asked."It's called a meeting." She said slowly. A look of pure relief took over her angry face."No not, that. The boyfriend bit." He said looking her steadily in the eyes. She shifted slightly side to side.

"I freaked okay," she yelled slightly, "One woman was the social worker and-" Spike grabbed her by the arms.

"I don't think so. I have meet that evil woman and she wasn't in the room." He said. She froze she knew she had been caught. "What game are you playing Buffy?" He asked again shaking her slightly at the word game. She broke his grip and took a step back.

"I don't play games with you Spike." She said as she began to walk off again. He sighed.

"I think you do and you just don't know it yet." She stopped and he couldn't help but grin. She slowly turned around. Her face masked. He looked at her.

"Spike-"

"Buffy stop. I know what you are going to say and-"

"I think I have feelings for you." She spat out. Spike froze in half speech. Time its-self stopped and for a long time neither one of them spoke.

"What?" Spike said finally breaking the tension.

"I think I have feelings for you." She said again slowly as if trying the words out for herself. She grinned and he grinned back. Taking a step closer to her.

"Say it again." He urged.

"I think I have feelings for you." She said. Another step.

"Again." He stated.

"I have feelings for you." She said looking him in the eyes. He pulled her close.

"And I have all the love I can give to you." He said before pulling her into a deep kiss.

**Fini...**_For PG readers ;) Or I can have a second chapter...well sequel as this was a standalone.. If any one is interested in the higher rated version let me know and I might think about writing the rest of it.... It won't be for the kiddies....  
_  
**Big thanks to my beta-readers and reviewers....thanks you guys...Sending you all hugz...**


End file.
